heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanda Blake
Background Wanda and Albert Simmons were happily married for many years. They had a dog and tried to have children for years. The doctors said there was nothing more they could do and they accepted their life. After Al returned to earth, five years after his death in 1992, he found Wanda had remarried his best friend Terry Fitzgerald. They found comfort in each other with Al's disappearance and had a daughter, Cyan. As Al visited their house in disguise and left, Wanda continued to think about the strange man. After Wanda's husband Terry came under investigation by the Central Intelligence Agency and Mafia at the same time, Wanda took her daughter and hid at her mother's house. Once the heat blew over, Wanda and Terry couldn't stop thinking how Spawn helped Terry and how everyone miraculously stopped investigating Terry at the same time Spawn showed up. Wanda decided having two husbands put in danger by working for the CIA has put her through enough grief. She decides to investigate the Spawn scenario herself and learn more about Terry's life. She found Spawn by paying off bums in Bowery Alleyways. She was terrified upon finding Spawn torturing The Curse. She left him with a picture of her family and ran from Spawn terrified. Over the next few weeks, Wanda and Terry continued to work extra hours discussing Spawn's true identity. He had stopped by their house and pretended to be Al to their confusion. Wanda was also kept busy as she was working on creating a children's wing at the local Hospital. When she received an anonymous grant, she became even busier working on preparing for construction. She developed a cough and passed it off as not important and due to her stress. Soon Terry also contracted the cough. His became worse and he eventually began passing out. When one time he blacks out behind the wheel of his car, he ends up in the hospital causing Wanda to drop all of her efforts and come to his aid. The couple soon finds out that Terry is suffering from cancer and will die soon. When Spawn discovers Terry's plight, he heals Terry not for him or for Terry, but for Wanda's love of him. Subsequently, using his magic brought Spawn to hell and out of Wanda's life temporarily. Spawn Resurrection While in Limbo, Al Simmons was approached by God. He informed Al that Wanda has suffered an accident and killed in a freak mob riot. Upon having the option to go to Heaven or Hell, Wanda went to Hell to be with their unborn child. Before passing, God anointed her which would temporarily protect her from the tortures and evils of hell. Al was sent back to save Wanda from her plight. Upon returning to Earth, Spawn discovers Wanda was killed by Belial as a way of getting back at God for punishing him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = |Alignment = Good}} Category:Good Characters